


At 'your own' Pace

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, STEM AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before 'Free Time': Shun's thoughts before the summer starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At 'your own' Pace

**Author's Note:**

> This AU... It's just easier to write it in short segments. (I might have to take a break from writing though).

Papers were rolled all around the dark brown wooden table. One by one he picked each one up with his hands making a pile with them. He patted them against the sturdy top of his paper before placing them in a folder. Shun then placed the folder inside his messenger bag. 

'Today's that day.' Shun thought taking in a breath as he grabbed the bag along with his keys. He walked to the door pulling it open in order to get outside. He closed the door and made sure to lock it before walking along the pavement of the sidewalk. He took out his smart phone and saw he had received an e-mail. He put in the password in order to unlock the phone and read a bit of the content before giving a frustrated sigh. 

'It's not my senior year yet and already Universities are pestering me to matriculate.' Shun thought. He noticed he had an unread text message. Shun touched the icon to see it was from Yuya.

"Are you ready for the big chill? :D" It read. Shun knew what he was referring too and sighed. His index finger touched the 'Enter message' box before he started typing with some of his fingers.

"It won't be much of a big chill..." Shun typed before deleting what he just typed.

'No, that sounds harsh.' Shun thought as he started typing again.

"I still have work to do..." The message said. Shun deleted the letters and eyed the phone in frustration. He began typing again.

"If it rains all summer long then we will have enough time to chill." It read. 

Shun touched the 'SEND' and the message was sent. He then locked his phone and placed it in his messenger bag. While reading the text from Yuya did assuage him it did not stop his wandering mind.

'This will be my last school year with him.' Shun thought. He wasn't particularly fond of speaking about the future as it was something society as a whole seemed to stress about with each individual human being. At least that's how Shun felt about the future. Though the most question that annoyed him was the one repeated throughout school to the soon to be adults.

"What do you plan to be when you grow up?" The teachers and sometimes his own parents would ask him. While Shun already had his answer in the rarefied field of robotics it did not mean that he did not feel the pressure some of his peers felt over not knowing what to choose as their career path. Shun did not involve himself with some of his school acquaintances but every time he encountered that uncertainty from his peers he couldn't feel any sympathy for them. He knew what he was aiming for and the top hat Reiji provided him with opportunities for his field with the STEM program. As tiring and stressful the workload from the robotics section of the STEM program was he knew that he gained some experience for his field. Shun stopped walking as he reached the school. 

'However when will Yuya choose what to do?" Shun thought out his main concern as he saw the boy of his thoughts waving his hands up in the air at him. Shun walked to the boy as Yuya ran toward him, his arms extended ready to embrace him. Yuya ended up hugging Shun.

'Yet even if he doesn't know what to chase...' Shun thought as he pushed Yuya away from him. Yuya looked up at him confused before Shun gave him a quick kiss on the forehead surprising Yuya.

"Shun..." Yuya said still astounded by the unusual gesture.

"It still isn't time for the big chill." Shun said walking to the school doors. Yuya quickly recovered and followed him in order not to be late for the last day of classes.

'And even if it takes him time. I will not love him less.' Shun thought as he watched Yuya's Timegazer Magician Keychain attached to his backpack. Shun could swear those brown eyes turned to him as if examining his being. Shun shook his head slightly at the nonsense. Those brown eyes still focused on him.

'Time.' The magician thought in serious contemplation. How his master was facing this challenge of going at his own pace when he viewed everyone around him already having something set for themselves.

'The illusions humans accept because of being bound by time. But you know the truth.’ Timegazer Magician thought as he looked at Yuya. 

“I’ll meet you for the start of summer.” Yuya said with a smile on his face as he went to his classroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Words of the day: Matriculate, Rarefied, Assuage, Top Hat


End file.
